The subject matter disclosed herein relates to attachment systems, and more particularly, to a system and a method for providing an electrical connection and a releasable attachment for an evacuation device.
Typically, inflatable evacuation slides are utilized to provide evacuation routes for aircraft occupants. Often, static electricity can build up on such inflatable evacuation slides, requiring a conductive path between the aircraft and the ground to prevent the build-up of static electricity. The addition of a conductive path can require additional components, complexity, and assembly.